


Nervous

by daeguarchives



Series: tumblr trash aus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crush at First Sight, Crying, Cute, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magnus and Alec First Meet, Meet-Cute, Music Nerd Alec, Nervous Alec, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Sad Alec, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Understanding, alec is v nervous, but for like 2 seconds okay, magnus is an asshole, plane ride AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguarchives/pseuds/daeguarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“u sat next to me on the plane and idk if ur nervous or something but wHY DO U NEED THE TOILET SO FUCKING MUCH” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Alexander Lightwood was twenty-two years old and somehow this was his first time on a plane, to say he was nervous would be an understatement.

As someone with severe anxiety, he wanted to make sure that everything would go to plan, meaning he extensively researched into airport routines, plane routes, pilots, engine size and just about anything you can think of.

It was no surprise that he had come across some plane horror stories; hijackings, shoot downs, getting lost at sea, collisions and break down of engines. That, paired with the incessant teasing from his siblings meant Alexander Lightwood was _**really**_ apprehensive about the entire thing.

But he couldn't avoid this trip, he had to go to England and play his piano in front of the board of judges at the Royal College of Music.

He was seated next to a rather attractive man; with tanned skin, black hair with slight blond highlights and an outrageous fashion sense that came in the form of a bright purple blouse sort of thing paired with black jeans that had a large amount of rips in them, not forgetting the bright purple shoes he also wore. What captivated Alec the most about the man were his eyes, green with swirls of gold in the middle, alongside glittery eye-shadow and glittery black eye-liner.

Alec couldn't help but feel plain in comparison; pale skin that burned too easily, black hair that Alec could never really tame and blue eyes that Alec felt were nothing really special. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with black jeans and black boots.

Alec bounced his leg up and down on the footrest, _**he really needed the toilet**_. Going to the toilet meant he had to climb over the man and Alec _**really**_ didn't want to do that. The thought of being in another person's personal space irked him.

Then again, Alec really needed the toilet.

So he took a deep breath and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man quickly turned to Alec with a smile.

“Excuse me, erm...?”

“Magnus.” ~~the man,~~ sorry, **_Magnus_** replied.

“Uh, I'm Alec-Alexander, sorry. I'm really sorry but can you please get out of your, um, your seat so I can go to the bathroom? Please. Yeah, sorry for bothering you.”

“Of course you can,” Magnus promptly got out of his seat before gesturing for Alec to follow. Alec got out of his seat as quick as he could, muttering a sorry and a thank you over his shoulder.

☾

The first time Alexander asked to go to the bathroom, Magnus was fine with it – after all it was a twelve hour plane ride.

The second time Magnus felt a sliver of irritation.

The third time Magnus wanted to ask if Alec wanted to swap seats with him.

The seventh time was when Magnus's feelings boiled over and he kinda sorta definitely shouted at the boy with the captivating blue eyes.

“What is your problem!? Are you nervous, did you drink a lot of water before you boarded or what? Why do you need to go to the bathroom so much!?” is what Alec was met with when he returned from his seventh bathroom trip.

“Wh-what?”

Magnus sighed in annoyance, “Do you have a hearing problem as well as a bladder problem? I just want to know why you keep needing the fucking toilet.”

Now, Alexander Lightwood was someone who couldn't handle people shouting and insulting him. It's funny because he was used to it – courtesy of his parents and all the other homophobes back home – but it still hurt just as much. And he knew that Magnus had every right to be angry at him, after all he kept disrupting him every time he finally relaxed but that didn't stop the tears that found themselves springing to his eyes.

Once Magnus saw the tears in the younger boy's eyes, his tone softened and he felt guilty, “I'm sorry, it's just you keep going to the toilet and I don't mean to be rude but it's really annoying.”

Alec wiped at his eyes, “I-I'm really sorry. Honestly, it's-it's just I have an audition at the Royal College of Music in London and I'm really scared that I'll fail it and end up having to go back to my home town and then there's the fact that this is my first time on a plane and I may have read all the plane horror stories before I got on so now I'm sort of living in this constant state of mind that's telling me that this plane will get hijacked or wrecked or something dreadful and I know I'm being really annoying and I'm so so so-” Alec was stopped by Magnus placing a finger on his lips.

Magnus smiled and said, “It's fine, Alec. Seriously, I just wished you had explained.”

Taking his finger off Alec's lips and then proceeding to intertwine his fingers with Alec's, Magnus smiled once again, “We'll make it through this plane ride together.”

Alec could only blush and nod, due to the fact that Magnus holding his hand sort of rendered him astonished for a good five minutes.

☾

They spent most of the plane ride chatting about anything and everything. From Magnus's career in fashion to Alec's piano skills to family to their favourite colours. The last two hours were spent with Alec falling asleep, gently resting his head on Magnus's shoulder as Magnus watched on, thinking about how lucky he was to meet such an adorable human being.

It was only after Alec was in the taxi cab on the way to the college that he realised Magnus had placed a piece of paper in his backpack. A paper with the words,

 

**_Call me, xxxx-xxx-xxxx_ **

**_Magnus Bane (your fabulous flight friend)_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://daeguarchives.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/daeguarchives)


End file.
